Trust
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Clover has a small issue with Nightiwng that's been bothering her. The few times Clover asks, and the one time Dick finally speaks the truth. NightwingXOC


_Chibi: I HAD to do this. It's been bugging me since I saw the new season of YJ. For the info on Clover, just go to the Young Justice Fanon Wiki and type in her name. She'll pop up. :3_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

"Nightwing, do you trust me?"

Those words, so softly spoken, must have caught Dick Grayson completely off guard. He glanced at me from over his shoulder. The 18 year old was standing in the doorway of his spare room in an apartment somewhere in Gotham City, not that I knew exactly where. Streets, as well as Gotham itself, were completely new to me until a few days ago. But that's not the point. Ever since I met Nightwing and he found out about my other, I felt something straining in him, like he was forcing himself to deal with me and my wild curiosity.

"Yeah."

I didn't believe him.

-

"Nightwing...are you sure you trust me?"

It's been two full months since I last asked. We were both sitting at his kitchen table, me with a glass of milk and him with some coffee to fight off the headache he got last night from beating the crap out of the Joker. Once again, I caught Dick Grayson off guard, and a little part inside me was hurt by how sour his expression was when he looked at me.

"Clover..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now drink your milk or else you'll break your arm again."

"Okay.."

-

"Hey Jason...do you trust me?"

Robin turned and gave me a surprised look from beneath his mask. Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy looked a tad surprised as well. I knew asking Dick would get me no where because he gave me the same lie every time. Might as well ask someone who's honest with you, right?

Wrong.

"Sure...?"

I frowned and watched him and the others walk off, leaving me alone in the training area.

How many more lies could I take?

-

I sat next to my fellow Cadmus project, Conner, and watched the white noise on the TV silently. Dick lies, Jason lies. I wonder...

"Conner?" I turned and looked at him, frowning softly. His sky blue eyes met my emerald green, and I asked him straight away. "Do YOU trust me?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Curiosity laced his tone as he rested his elbows on his knees, still looking at me. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees as well, sighing. I knew he wouldn't lie to me, so why is it that everyone else gave me that weird vibe every time I asked?

"Because I think the others don't, and every time I ask I get the vibe that they... well...that they're lying to me. Is that normal? Or are they actually lying?"

"I dunno. Ask M'gann. She's the lie detector around here."

Somehow, I still didn't feel better even after I asked the Martian female.

-

"You don't trust me." I announced to Dick that afternoon as we picked at take out Chinese food. It was one of those late nights before we went patrolling, and I figured now was a good time to bring it up. A storm was outside and after I made the small announcement thunder rumbled loudly, making the air feel more...dramatic. Dick looked up from his kung pao chicken and sighed, meeting my gaze. I sat there, chopsticks stabbed into a carton of orange chicken in nothing but a white button up shirt and a pair of black shorts. Normal attire for me considering these were some of the only clothes I owned aside from my hero costume and pajamas.

"I DO. Why do you keep bringing this up Clover?"

"Because you're lying to me. I can feel it..." The blue eyed male blinked in surprise and dropped his chopsticks into the carton of chicken, resting his forehead on his open hand.

"I am not lying to you Clover. We've been over this before when you asked-"

"Is it because I'm Poison Ivy's daughter?" I asked, feeling tears well up behind my eyes. Crying was somewhat new to me. I had only done it a couple of times whenever someone was fighting (like Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle over who cheated on a video game. That was really upsetting...) but this was completely new. I had never cried when being upset before. It felt foreign.

"That's not it." There it was. The strain in Nightwing's voice, the edge that kept me from believing every word he said. I hated that strain with my entire ebing, every fiber. I bet I could get some plants to hate it too. And speak of the devil, the small growth if ivy in a hanging pot twitched and came to life, growing quickly. Dick looked to be in panic before standing in his seat and coming around the table. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, making me stare at him again. Now the tears were running free, pouring down my face and off my chin onto the white shirt. "Clover, you need to calm down. Focus on me, alright. Focus on me."

"I am!" I whimpered as he made me stand and leave the kitchen, the vines getting too long. We went through the living room, the hallway and he opened the door to my room, putting us both in isolation. "Why don't you trust me Dick?"

"I DO DAMMIT!"

His yell shocked me to my core and the tears came even more furiously, drenching my cheeks in moisture. Dick seemed to realize this mistake and pulled me into a tight embrace, his nose and mouth pressed against my brown hair. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face against his chest, suppressing a sob. Dick NEVER yelled unless it was instructions on how to do something. He never yelled like he was angry, and I felt that anger he had for just a moment, making the strain worse.

"You must hate me..." I whimpered into his chest and he stiffened ever so slightly. "You have to. My mother's done such horrible things to you and Batman...I guess that's why. I feel the strain when you talk to me sometimes, and it starting to kill me a little Dick. You hate me. I love you." I had finally said it. Those three words that choked me up whenever I wanted to say them. My one moment of weakness revealing one of my unknown weaknesses. No one knew that. Absolutely NO ONE. Dick stiffened completely and pulled back, looking extremely shocked and confused.

"Clover Quarta, I do NOT hate you."

I sobbed quietly. He finally said something true. He didn't hate me, but I had made things even more irreparable between us.

-

I swung my legs back and forth on the dock, waiting.

It seemed like forever since my little episode, but I felt lighter. More open. Sure, I never really hung out with anyone aside from Dick or Conner, and I didn't like my mother any more, but still.

Light as a feather.

Open as a book.

"You're looking extremely pleased with yourself. Did you rob a bank or something?"

I turned and gazed at Kaldur quietly with a smile. "I wouldn't dare. So many people would be chasing me down if I did, and Nightwing would be the first to catch me. He always is."

The Atlantean male smiled and took a seat next to me, dipping his feet into the warm salt water. "I assume you have made amends then?"

I blinked and stared hard at him. "What amends?"

"About Nightwing."

...

"What?"

"Well, you told him you loved him, didn't you?"

"Kaldur'ahm! I never told anyone about that! How did you find out!" Kaldur merely smiled and looked away, gazing at the open distance.

"A little bird told me."

I was going to KILL Jason.


End file.
